It's Only Forever: Not Long At All
by sweet-exile
Summary: Follow up to 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me' & 'So I Forgot Them Too'. little bit of mm slash, violence and language.


It's Only Forever: Not Long At All  
  
Rating: R. little bit of m/m slash, violence and language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and for their sake it's just as well.  
  
Notes: follow up to 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me' and 'So I Forgot Them Too' Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed these stories and encouraged me to write more. So if it sucks (pun intended) I plan to blame them.  
  
| |  
  
Angelus found Wesley sitting in the office of the hotel; it had only been 2 days since the events that had led to Angel being de-souled but Angelus was ready for real carnage. He was sure that Wesley felt the same and had arranged a little gift for him.  
  
"Wesley, there you are. I've got a surprise for you, close your eyes."  
  
"Really? What's the occasion?" Wesley looked at Angelus expectantly, wondering what he had in store.  
  
"Do I need an excuse? Now close your eyes and no peeking."  
  
"As if I would."  
  
Angelus led him into the next room, uncovered his eyes with a flourish, "Da Da!"  
  
Wesley took a minute to take in the scene, there was Faith unconscious, bound to a chair; itself bolted to the floor. He was delighted, the possibilities where endless, this could prove very entertaining.  
  
"It's perfect, just what I've always wanted," he breathed slipping an arm round Angelus. "Now I feel bad that I haven't got you anything."  
  
"Don't worry about that, all I want from you is to hear her scream."  
  
"I'm sure I can manage that. How did you even get her here?"  
  
"Our lovely friends at Wolfram and Hart were happy to oblige, I feel we judged them too harshly, just because they've tried to kill us on more than one occasion doesn't mean we can't be friends."  
  
"Low friends in high places huh?"  
  
"Exactly and they seem very pleased with you for ridding me of that pesky soul. So now you've got her, what's the plan?"  
  
"If I told you, it'll spoil my part of the surprise, it'll take careful planning, I want to get it just right." He slid up behind Faith, grabbed her by the chin, bringing his face down and pressing his check to hers. "My little slayer sleeping so peacefully, you have no clue of the fun we're going to have."  
  
| |  
  
Wesley opened the door of the Hyperion to find Darla there, "Darla."  
  
"Wesley, I'm pleased to see you again. Did you like your gift?"  
  
"You know about Faith? But I thought.."  
  
"Oh it was Angelus' idea, I just helped. Don't you like it?"  
  
"I do, I like it very much."  
  
"Oh I see what's wrong. You think this is a parting gift, that it is my plan to leave you and take Angelus with me."  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind. I know my purpose in this and that it could quite easily have been Cordelia or Gunn and now that purpose has been filled. "  
  
"Dear boy." Darla moved closer to Wesley, taking his face in her hands. "You couldn't be more wrong, it could only have been you. Most steadfast and loyal: only you. I know Angelus and you were the only one."  
  
"Don't I feel special."  
  
"Don't be bitter, that is but one of the reasons you were chosen. All that intelligence required a decent outlet and what from Angelus tells me I was right; you're a pure, shining one. Don't fret, you will be a perfect addition to our family and don't forget you are still my childe: therefore we are bound. Angelus wants you and I want you both; I would never dream of separating you from him. Please accept Faith in the spirit in which it was meant: a gift from Angelus and myself to the newest member of our family. We want you to enjoy your present, it's not a parting gift, far from it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go play with your new toy."  
  
"I will but I have an appointment to keep, in fact I was just on my way there now. Care to join me? I would appreciate your input."  
  
"Would love to. Anyone I know."  
  
"Just our friendly neighbourhood law firm."  
  
Linking her arm with Wesley's, Darla led him out the door.  
  
| |  
  
Faith struggled against the bonds holding her to the chair but they're tied fast, no way is she getting out of here alive. Hearing the door opening, she squinted in the near dark at the figure now stood there.  
  
"Hello Faith."  
  
"Wesley?" She was stunned, after her kidnapping from prison and finding Angelus here, not Angel. She had assumed that Wesley and the others at Angel Investigations were dead. "Wesley, you need to untie me."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What? Have you fucking lost it? Come and untie me, so we can get out of here and figure out what to do about Angelus."  
  
"And be just like old times then, a Slayer and her Watcher? Except we were never like that Faith and can't go back now, there's no starting over. Now if I recall correctly and I believe I do, this is the point where we parted ways on your last visit but with one vital difference. Do you like the role reversal Faith?"  
  
Cold realisation hit Faith as Wesley came out of the dark. "Wesley, My God, what's he done to you?"  
  
"Nothing I didn't want but the question you should be asking is what I did to him."  
  
"You lost Angel his soul but how?"  
  
Wesley smirked before replying, "that's a very personal question and one you're not ready to hear the answer to but perhaps a live demonstration later, would you like that?"  
  
Faith struggled desperately against the chains as Wesley made himself comfortable on her knees curling his legs round the back of the seat. He stroked her hair, "shh there's a good girl." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more. Tell me Faith do you still want to die?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She's a feisty one, isn't she Wes?" Angelus had been watching from the door and was now in the room standing next to Wes and Faith.  
  
"She always was. My little slayer; she's going to make me proud."  
  
"First time for everything I guess but really Wes I don't see much in the way of actual torture. You do remember you promised to make her scream."  
  
"I remember and I will. All in good time mustn't rush these things. It's not like pulling off a plaster; one quick rush of pain and it's done. No it's important to take one's time and go slowly. Saviour every last droplet of the sweet agony until it's over and you ache for it wanting it again and again. Until your heart weeps and it's all you can do to stop from grabbing the nearest sharp object."  
  
Angelus' face was completely fixed on Wesley's forgetting that Faith was even there, his eyes dark full of want. Hauling Wesley up by the forearms he pulled him close. They were half way out the room before Faith knew what was going on but she heard Angelus: "glorious, vicious, truly magnificent." Saw Angelus looking back at her: "later Faithy, don't worry we'll save you some of the good stuff." And they were gone.  
  
Faith shook; all her senses were on overdrive, the shock of seeing Wesley. no couldn't think about that now, focus on escape. Had to warn people and as much as it pained her, she had to get back to Sunnydale.  
  
| |  
  
"You've been keeping secrets from me Wesley." Angelus sprawled out on the bed; he and Wes shared, on his side, head propped up by an arm. He patted the space in front of him; Wesley gladly lay down on his back looking up at Angelus.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh a little something Darla told me, hinted that you and she had a very productive meeting with a third party, wouldn't say what about though. What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"It's all part of my present and if I told you then it would be spoilt. There's nothing worse than a spoilt surprise."  
  
"Not even a small hint?" Angelus pouted slightly making Wesley laugh.  
  
"No, be patient. You can stay here and sulk all you want, I'm hungry and am going out." He made a move to get up, Angelus tried to pull him back down. "Not going to round me that way, so don't even try." He slipped from Angelus' grasp.  
  
Angelus growled but got up. "All right, we'll go out. I think you like keeping this from me; you're enjoying it far too much. Had better be worth it."  
  
Angelus moved towards the door and Wesley, there waiting for him. Wesley caught him unawares pulling him into a brain-searing kiss. After letting him go Wesley raised his eyebrows suggestively and smiled, "trust me."  
  
| |  
  
Faith couldn't be sure how long she'd been in here; she'd sat in the dark determined to not to doze off. But the exhaustion finally caught up with her and she woke up with a start finding Wesley sitting on the floor keeping vigil.  
  
"Glad you're awake, I was getting bored. Thirsty?" Wesley held out a cup.  
  
Looking inside, she saw what she hoped was water, Faith nodded. Wesley pressed the cup to her mouth she swallowed gratefully the cool water was like a balm to her dry throat. The cup was gone again as fast as it had been offered.  
  
"Not too much Faith." Setting the cup down. "Well my little slayer, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Faith stared in horror at Wesley as he picked up a piece of glass, turning it over in his hands.  
  
"I should really start with blunt but sharp was always my favourite. Have any preference? Always better with audience participation but you already know that."  
  
Struggling to keep her breathing in check and determined not to give him any satisfaction, she willed herself to speak and hoped she could keep in voice from wavering. "Can't you think of anything original? This is the bit where I call you a piece of shit? Wes, I'm disappointed."  
  
"There we go, I wondered where you were. Nice to have you back in the game Faith. It's dull without you." He leaned in close, lips brushing the curve of her ear. "How did you feel about the poor man you murdered? Fun wasn't it?  
  
Faith shut her eyes, trying out the strength of the chains again but she was bound tight. "I'm doing my time, paying for it."  
  
"You don't have to hide from me Faith. It's ok you can tell me, the thrill of ending another's existence like that." She heard the clicking of two fingers at the side of her head. "You're a sick girl Faith but I understand, I get the thrill too. Right lets get started."  
  
Faith's eyes snapped open at the feeling of her sleeves being rolled up. Looking at Wesley she saw him staring at the skin underneath. He was muttering to himself, "where to begin, where to begin."  
  
Bracing herself against the pain Faith tried hard not to wince as Wesley made little cuts in her arm. He concentrated like some great artist on his work not looking at her once.  
  
The shallow cuts didn't even register; she was a slayer and would heal quickly. The hurt came from the person inflicting the wounds: Wesley her former watcher. She realised now that in different, better circumstances they could have worked together, been a team and that was what made her ache now; the knowledge of unrealised dreams.  
  
Her time in prison had allowed her the chance to think. The body swap with Buffy had shown her what her life could have been. Instead of feeling like a spare, the slayer no one wanted. But Faith had never been one for regrets, tended to get in the way of the here and now. Faith would lucky if she got out of this now alive.  
  
Wesley was disappointed, if not entirely surprised; he had expected some reaction even if it was to tell him to go to hell but there was nothing, not a peep. Examining carefully his handiwork, the small series of flesh wounds leaking tiny trails of blood down her arms. 'Beautiful' he thought. Glancing up at Faith he saw the reason for the silence. She was fighting too hard to stay in control, her jaw was clamped shut and here was a steely glint in her eyes, directed at anything but Wesley. It wouldn't be long, just needed to push the right button and she'll be screaming his name, echoing it through the Hyperion.  
  
He needed Faith with him. No, no, no, he couldn't allow her the comfort of retreating into herself.  
  
"Permit me a little taste?" Wesley spoke louder than was necessary in order to make sure she'd heard him.  
  
When her head snapped round and he was sure she was watching. Slowly he followed one of the small trails of blood up her arm to the source, savouring the flavour with his cold tongue. With a satisfied grin he noticed the goose bumps that appeared in the wake of his touch. "Was it good for you too?"  
  
"I've had better."  
  
"Of course you have, we're very much alike you and I."  
  
"I'm nothing like you."  
  
"You're more like me than you care to admit, both failures, in disgrace, burdened by a past we had no control over. We never stood a chance; it was our destiny to fail. Do you ever think about that stuff? Fate and destiny."  
  
"No, you know I don't."  
  
"True." Wesley placed in hands on her knees forcing her legs apart and knelt in the space in between them. All the time keeping eye contact, watching Faith as she strived to keep her emotions under control. Reaching up he stroked her face, "poor Faith, I understand what it is to feel second best. Buffy should have stayed dead."  
  
At the mention of Buffy, Faith broke down and all the pain in her heart came tumbling out. She had tried so hard to keep it in, to be tough and always in control but once open she couldn't close the floodgate. Faith cried and Wesley wrapped his arms around her. Faith sobbed to his shoulder, Wesley patted her hair. "It's alright Faith, I'll make everything better." And then he let her go, "do you still want to die?" He asked her again.  
  
Looking at him through bleary eyes, "please, kill me." She whispered.  
  
"Oh Faith that's not part of the plan. My plan for you involves you having a very long life."  
  
Too late Faith realised the trick Wesley had pulled and what his intentions now were. The very thought of it was repulsive. "Wesley you can't, please I don't want to be like you."  
  
"That's what you think huh? I thought you were smarter than that. One disappointment after another with you. Don't worry I'm not going to ease your guilty conscience that easily, you will have to live with your actions for a long time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All in good time. In fact our guests are here. If you would excuse me I'll just go and let them in." Wesley left the room leaving a hurt and bewildered Faith behind.  
  
| |  
  
Wesley opened the door and gestured the waiting men into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Mr Wyndam-Pryce?" Asked the tallest of them, he appeared to be in charge.  
  
"Yes, pleased to meet you. Pity it had to be in such circumstances."  
  
"You mentioned on the phone you had information concerning Faith."  
  
"Indeed, she's next door but before I show you through I must caution you. Don't be shocked by her appearance, she's a very sick girl as you understand and it became necessary to bind her for her own protection and that of others."  
  
"She attacked you?"  
  
"Certainly made an attempt, it really not my place to comment but if you ask me Faith is not a well girl. She was raving about vampires, demons and other such nonsense. You know she killed a man with a sharp wooden stick while in Sunnydale."  
  
"We have read her file. Don't worry Mr Wyndam-Pryce; Faith will not be bothering anyone for a long time. This incident has shown us we were far too lenient in her treatment, we'll not be making that mistake again. Faith has shown herself to be danger to others as well as herself, there's a bed waiting in the hospital for her."  
  
"I'm glad that she's finally getting what she deserves. If you would like to come this way gentlemen."  
  
Faith looked up at the sound of the opening door. Wesley was there of course but it was the men who followed him really scared her. The first one brought out a large bottle and needle and she knew then what was happening: Wesley wasn't going to kill her, it was much worse than that.  
  
"Wesley, don't do this. Please just kill me. You win. I want to die." She struggled against the men as they held her arm out, wrapped the strap around it and waited for the vein to rise. It was no use Faith felt the needle prick and watched as the clear liquid was injected into her system.  
  
She fought against the increasing drowsiness, "Wesley! Please let me die. WESLEY! WESLEY!"  
  
Just before her world went black the last thing she heard was Wesley: "Don't worry Faith I'll come visit you soon I promise."  
  
| |  
  
Wesley watched as the Orderlies bundled Faith into the waiting ambulance. Felt Angelus come up behind him and bury his face in his neck. Wesley could feel the smile on his skin.  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"You broke her Wes. I wasn't sure if it could be done but you did. It was inspired and definitely worth the wait."  
  
"Well I've had my fun. Now it's your turn. How about we have a little road trip? Staying with the reunion theme of course."  
  
"Of course, time to catch up with more old friends." 


End file.
